


The Warmth We Share

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: The Haikyuu Ficfest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #haikyuu - Freeform, #iwaoi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaizumi is surprisingly warm and romatic, morning chills and warmth, oikawa is a bit of an idiot, there's nothing but fluff, this is pointless fluff, warm breath and cold hands, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no surprise to either of them that Oikawa was the romantic between the two of them, but when Iwaizumi displayed affection, Oikawa just became weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth We Share

Oikawa looked around the large grassy field, frowning slightly as mist escaped his parted lips. The team usually did their stretches in the warmth of their court, but Oikawa had led them on their runs today, and, being the ambitious asshole he was, (quote Iwaizumi) had demanded to do their stretches outside as well, citing the “fresh morning air!” and “it’s good for your skin!”

What the team captain did _not_ realize, however, was that as soon as they stopped running, the cold actually started getting to them. He was really regretting this, hands rapidly rubbing his arms to generate heat, not wanting to move, forget stretching.

The rest of the team, however, were having the time of their lives. They knew Oikawa had a low tolerance for the cold- it was kind of freaky actually- and pretended to not notice their shivering team mate as he pretty much froze to death as they casually finished up with their stretches.

“You gonna do something about him?” Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi as they finished the last of their crunches. Iwaizumi shot him a withering look.

“What other choice do I have? He’s an absolute child.”

Despite the dark look on Iwaizumi’s face, Matsukawa knew that he was genuinely worried for Oikawa. He briefly toyed with the idea of telling him that the entire team were aware that they knew the two had been dating for a while. Even as he opened his mouth, Iwaizumi addressed the team.

“Okay, get moving everyone, let’s go back and continue our practice!”

It really was a sign of respect that no one said anything about Oikawa’s loud sigh of relief.

 

oOo

 

Oikawa chose to fall back during the walk back to the court, deciding that he’d save whatever was left of his dignity now. To his surprise, Iwa-chan fell back too, walking with him so their hands were brushing.

“You okay, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was determinedly facing forward. It was no surprise to either of them that Oikawa was the romantic between the two of them, but when Iwaizumi displayed affection Oikawa just became _weak._

“I- yeah, I’m fine, probably won’t do that again though,” he laughed softly.

Iwaizumi spared him a glance before grabbing both of the setter’s hands, rubbing them vigorously against his own. Damn, they were cold. He blew warm breaths of air as he held them to his chest.

The two had stopped walking by then, and Oikawa’s eyes were slightly wide as he watched Iwa-chan hold his hands to his heart, warm breath ghosting over Oikawa’s hands cupped in Iwa’s.

They stood there for a while, Iwaizumi warming them, and Oikawa simply looking, a soft expression on his face, one that he seemed to have developed only around Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa began, the wind carrying his voice.

The other male glanced up. “Hm?”

Oikawa’s next words died in this mouth and he simply leaned forward. He pressed his face into the crook of his lover’s neck, silently thanking him for everything.

Iwaizumi allowed the moment to linger as he pressed a quick kiss right below Oikawa’s ear.

“Oi, your nose is too damn cold,” he muttered. He didn’t move, and neither did Oikawa.

They stood there, in the morning cold, both deciding that they couldn’t be happier.

 

oOo

 

“They’re doing gay sappy shit, aren’t they?” Hanamaki asked with a disgruntled sigh.

“You bet they are,” Matsukawa muttered back, and the two lapsed into silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have exams going on yay
> 
> I'll probably make this into a Karasugay series, I ship all of the popular ones anyway.
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!
> 
> HMU on Tumblr at plead-guilty-but-insane!


End file.
